Team JOLT
by TheTraveler14
Summary: A Hero of her kind. A summoner of allies. A Dragon born from despair. An interplanetary bounty hunter. How will these beings survive in the world of Remnant with team RWBY? I don't know either. But come and find out. I do not own Pikmin, Skylanders, Bakugan, Kingdom Hearts, RWBY, or Rvb. So enjoy.
1. Jade Trailer

**This is my new story so please support it, I do not own Pikmin, Skylanders, or RWBY, but anywho, enjoy!**

 **The Jade trailer**

Jade was very capable. She had been every kind of Pikmin even a bulbmin (don't ask) and she would love to help out Olimar if she was not stuck in the ground. Let me clarify after he got all of the treasure, Olimar saw a final cave. On the first floor, there was a fiery bulblax that killed 20 of his Pikmin. They were now on the 3rd floor with 64 Pikmin and there were ten swooping snitchbugs and two bumbling snitchbugs. She was also the first one to get grabbed by the snitchbugs so she could not help. Now if only someone would pluck her, that would be great. But right now all she could hear was Olimar being picked up and then thrown to the ground. After what seemed to be forever she was finally plucked just in time to see a bumbling snitchbug pick him and knock him out. Luckily Olimar had been able to get rid of the swooping snitchbugs and the bumbling snitchbugs were no threat to her so she was safe. To be safe though, she dealt with the last snitchbug before looking through one of the cracks. There she saw something that shocked her to the core. The ship did not stop in the lower atmosphere. She watched as it flew away from the planet. If she could say anything it would be along the lines of fuck. She decided to leave the other Pikmin in the ground to be safe while she had made up her mind. She would beat this cave.

Jade was exhausted. She had defeated many bosses that would take a player at least 50 Pikmin. She was on the final floor when she saw what the last boss was. It was a golden blob of good that few could recognize. The Plasma Wraith. However, because Jade had seen what it was capable of, she decided that diplomacy would be better than one on one, fighting with this Pikmin killing demon, after all, maybe it could lead them.  
"Hello?" Jade said to the Plasm Wraith with fear in the back of her throat. The Wraith then shifted and churned before becoming the shape of a Pikmin.  
"Hello, young Pikmin." The Wraith said in an almost celestial voice.  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you unless you attack me, which I doubt you would do." At this, Jade let out a sigh of relief. "Now how can I help you young one?" The Wraith asked "W-Well, I would like your help," Jade said.  
"Oh? And how would you like that help?"The Wraith asked "You see, Olimar left so I was wondering if you would be able to help the Pikmin," Jade asked, afraid of the consequences.  
The Wraith thought on it for a second before saying "Okay, but there is a price." Jade winced when she heard about the price. There was no way that she would like it.  
"What is it?" Jade asked, her voice laced with worry.  
"Well you see, in order for me to be able to help, I need a body to populate so I don't harm the Pikmin, and I will need opposable thumbs soo," The Wraith hinted, with Jade understanding what she meant.  
"You need my body," Jade said in a grim tone.  
"Yes, but you will not die mentally, I have a friend who needs some help, so if you could help him, I can help the Pikmin." The Wraith proposed.  
"Can you tell the others what I did?" Jade asked, wanting her memory to live on in the onion.  
"Sure, and you will be able to talk to me through your dreams." The Wraith said walking to Jade.  
"I'll do it," Jade said "Then let's get started," The Wraith said

Jade opened her eyes. After the ritual, she was met with a giant floating head "Hello Jade, I am Eon. As you know, I need your help, In the world of Remnant, there is evil brewing so you and 7 others will come to this world. I will implant knowledge about this world, but before I do that, I want to show you, someone." Eon said. Next to him was an image of a girl. She was around 17, had Olive green eyes and hair, had on a darker green hoodie, jeans, and had dark green fingerless gloves.  
"This is Olivia, she is someone that you will be working with you, but before we do that you need a new body, you will be dropped off in the emerald forest where I want you to get used to your body before some people come," Eon said before sending her back into the sleeping world.

The next time Jade opened her eyes, she looked around. it was a lush forest, but the thing that was so different was her size. She saw a pond nearby and, with some trouble, looked in. What she saw astonished her. She now had jade green hair that reached her waist, a dark green scarf that was loosely around her neck and reached her knees, short-sleeved shirt that had the 8 types of Pikmin, and knee-high camo shorts, and on the belt was a small pouch that held bomb rocks.

After 30 minutes, she heard growling. From the info Eon implanted she knew the only thing that could mean. Grimm. From what she knew, she could use her hair like it was her flower (she was a flower beforehand). She looked around and saw 3 beowolves. The first one charged in, only to have Jade's hair hit it and causing it to crumple to the ground, dead. The other two looked at each other before charging in at the same time only to be met with one of the bomb rocks. Then she heard the cry of a Nevermore, that reminded her of a snagret. She jumped out of the way before she felt something familiar sprout out from her back. When she looked back she saw wings that the pinks had except they were green instead of pink. She then flew up to the Nevermore, avoiding the feathers before getting above the Nevermore. She then used all of her weight to stun the Nevermore and then starting hitting it with her hair. The giant bird started falling to the ground, dissolving its way. Jade glided to the ground with her wings, before starting to hike towards the large structure in the distance.

 **Hey guys/girls How did you like it? I will also have another team called MLRK and their pov will be up soon and if you see any way to make it better let me know**

 **Traveler Moving On!**


	2. Olive Trailer

**This is the second trailer of team JOLT, I hope you enjoy!**

Olive trailer

Olivia was a huge gamer. If it involves games she was there, including Rvb and RWBY ( because Grimm eclipse) and was playing her nth playthrough of Giants. Sure she had beat superchargers and knew that Kaos was good now but she wanted to play Giants since it felt so at home. She was going through the beginning sequence when something weird happened. The TV went static for a few seconds before the giant eon head showed again, but with a more realistic expression.  
"Hello, young portal master Olivia," Eon said. "I know you may have many questions for me but we don't have time. There is a world that is at a grave risk of being overcome by darkness, so if you are willing to help, you will be able to experience something you will not forget." Eon said in a worried tone. "If you are mortally harmed, you will be able to come back to this world, unharmed." Olivia released a breath that she didn't know she held. "Where would I be sent to?" Olivia asked, finally finding her voice.  
"The world of Remnant, but do not worry, you will have an aura and you will not be alone. In Fact, you will be with 7 others." Eon spoke, hope in his voice. "However, you will have a bit of a makeover and, but you will be able to summon Skylanders and get their weapons on a whim." Olivia thought about it before looking to Eon before she spoke up. "How do we start?"  
"Now you will not be able to use all of the Skylanders and because you are going with 7 others I will be able to gift you with the abilities of 8 of them and also they will not be able to be beyond the Giants level," Eon said. Olivia thought about it and decided to use Stealth Elf, Hex, Sprocket, Drill Sergeant, Ignitor, Bouncer, Chop Chop, and Chill.

Olivia opened her eyes. She knew she would be in the Emerald Forest and she would have to wait for people to come. Before she could sit down she heard the sound of trees being uprooted. When she looked up, she saw a geist Grimm inside of a boulder with four trees as limbs. She immediately summoned Ignitor and activated Hex's powers for herself. Ignitor jumped in and immediately cut the left leg while Olivia bombarded the rock center. The leg was cut clean in half while the rock gained a decently sized crack. The Geist shifted the log directly under its body as it swung its arms. The swings were so slow, it was almost as if it telegraphed it's attacks. Olivia switched her powers to Chill, while Ignitor cut one of the arms of. When he backed away, Olivia jumped in and put an ice wall into the cracks. Shattering the core and sending the Geist out. She then switched to Bouncer's abilities and shot her finger cannon at the Geist, killing it. She had sent Ignitor back when she heard what sounded like a jet flying down to her.

"Mam If you would be so kind, would you please come with me? We have some questions." A lady (Glynda Goodwitch) asked of her, holding out a hand from inside the Bullhead Olivia expected this and joined her on it before they lifted off.

"Now if I may have your name?" Glynda said as they set off towards Beacon.

 **How do like Olivia? All of them will be getting to beacon at around the same time so let me know if I should change anything.**

 **Traveler Moving on!**


End file.
